bigbrotheronlinegame12fandomcom-20200214-history
Jake
Season 11 Jacob, or Jake, originally was cast on season 11. He started off the game trying to get into the best position possible so that and HoH or a POV was not necessary to win. He created a main alliance called, "The Fantastic Four" with Tyler, Corbin, and Tim . After creating side allian ces with Patrick , Peyton, and Deylan , he felt that his game was completely set. When Tim won the fist HoH, people in the house ' ' started to notice that Justin was making alliances with almost everyone in the house. Jake, fearing that Justin could take a better power position, wanted to convince Tim to nominate him for eviction. After getting Peyton and Corbin to go along with the plan, Justin got nominated and was evicted in a 6-2 vote. Mark came into the game week 3, creating a huge power shift in the house. Tyler and Jake were convinced that they needed to stick together until the final 2 in order to survive and created an alliance called "The Snakes." They then solidated an alliance with Mark called the "Tri-Attack" (which Peyton was added onto later as an extra vote) This, of course, meant turning on an ally. Corbin and Sedona were nominated for eviction by William. Knowing that they were the swing votes, Jake and Tyler chose to take out an ally because of his constant lying about his DPOV. This evicted Corbin in a 6-3 vote. Jake had to do damage control because he didn't want to loose control of Tim . When Mark won HoH week 4, Jake, Mark, and Peyton targeted Velian for his constant bullying of his fellow house guests. Jake wanted him gone mainly because he knew he didn't have his vote. Tyler had other plans though. He was secretly allied with Velian and Ju, and switched his vote, voting to keep Velian in a 5-3 vote, blindsiding Jake. In the time between weeks 4 and 5, Jake and Tyler went on to be apart of a knew alliance called the "Swag Pack" also including Deylan, Velian, and Tim. Tyler won the week 5 HoH and nominated William and Patrick for eviction because of their constant POV victories. After Ju won the POV, she pulled Patrick off of the block. Tyler was out of town and couldn't name a replacement nominee. Big Brother put it to a house vote. Jake knew that most of the house wanted Mark or Peyton on the block, but he couldn't let Mark go on the block because he didn't want him going home. Jake made sure that Peyton would have the votes to stay if she went up, and then used his house vote to nominate her for eviction. Thankfully, Jake was able to convince the house guests to keep Peyton around in a 5-2 vote. Sadly, in the middle of week 6, Jake's closest friend and cousin, was once again diagnosed with cancer. On top of school, work, and having to spend more time with his cousin, Jake had to walk from the game granting him 9th place. This gave his jury rights to William. Many people say Jake had a good chance at wining if he had stayed in his season. When asked who he would have voted for in the final 2, (Tyler or Mark) he said "Tyler, for his amazing social, and strategic game." Season 12 Jake was asked to return by Big Brother to compete as a veteran in season 12. After confirming his spot in the season Jake was told that coaches would be helping and guiding the players throughout the season. He made an instant connection with Jean Claude and chose him to be his coach. Now that Jake had a coach he needed allies. He quickly formed a bond with 4 other vertans; Casey, Cody, Neville, and Tim. Together they formed the e-LEMON-ators. 'Seasons ' Season 11: 9th Place ' 'Season 12: 10th Place Competitions Season 11: ' HoH: 0 POV: 0 '''Season 12: ' HoH: 0 POV: 2 Voting '''Season 11 Season 12